Renesmee's New Life
by RavenclawVampire14
Summary: This takes place a few years after Breaking Dawn. Nessie and the Cullens moved to a new school in Maine. Deaths, lawsuits, and the almost secret revealing accurs. Rated T for swear words.
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up Nessie!" shouted Jacob.

I rolled back over. I new what day it was, August 26- the first day of school. We just moved to Maine and my mother and father finally decided that I am slowing down my growth so it is finally safe for me to go to school. They decided (after much debate)I loo most like 11 so I'll be going in the 6th grade.

"It's the first day of school!" Jacob said. Jacob moved with the rest of us up to Maine.

"I don't wanna go," I mumbled.

Then my mom came and picked me up and pulled me out of bed. As soon as I got dressed and ate breakfast, me, Mom, and Dad drove to our new school. At the first glance I new it was going to be horrible.

I said bye to my mom and dad and headed up the font steps. There was boys staring at me from all directions. It was very awkward. But before I even stepped in the school, this girl started babbling on and on. All I think I caught was that her name was Kim.

"I think I can go from here, thanks," I said as I walked into what I think is the office.

" Ok. Bye I'll talk to you later!" she said as she walked away.

I walked into the office. It smelled strongly of gummy bears. I walked up to a desk that had a chubby woman with brown hair. Her desk said that her name was Mrs. Henrey.

"Hello, I'm Renesmee. This is my first day."

"Oh yes we were expecting you," she had a nice, sweet voice. "Here is your schedule and a map of the school." she handed me a green paper. She highlighted all the classrooms and the fastest routes to them.

I walked to my homeroom and sure enough the person sitting at the first desk was Kim. I walked up to the teacher and handed her the slip that I was so post to give to every teacher to sign. She told me to sit next to Kim. Great. This day just keeps getting better and better.

"Hi, I'm Kim but I guess I already told u that but…. Hey, I wonder if we have any other classes together. Hey, what was your name again?" she asked very quickly.

"Uh, Renesmee. But I liked to be called Nessie." I said shyly.

The annoncments came on--perfect timing. I sat and listened to them quietly, but not listening to a word it said. I leaned back on my chair thinking about what my day was going to be like. Horrible I knew that but I couldn't help wondering what type of day my mom and dad are having. Dad is probably flurting with the secretary to get him and mom in the same classes. I looked over at Kim and she took my schedule and started marking our same classes. Sadly, there were a lot.

The bell rang and I grabbed my schedule away from Kim. My first class was math. I fallow the hallway the secretary highlighted. Kim was right behind my talking about her pet Scrabbles. I was starting to think that she had no friends.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day was plain awful.

Thankfully she did not have math class with me so I was free of her in math. But still, in math I sat in between 2 boys. They wouldn't stop staring at me threw the whole period.

The bell rang and I looked at my schedule next was art. Beside the little box was a smiley face. I think that was Kim's way of telling me she would be there. I slowly walked out of math feeling very glum. But then again, before I even stepped one step out the door, Kim was there.

"Hi! We have art together. Did u like my little smiley faces! Oh I just love them…." I sort of zoned out after that. I just followed her quietly to art, acting like I was listening.

We walked into a square room full of blue cabinets. I sat by an empty desk and Kim sat right beside me. She was starting to be like a magnet. The teacher walked in she was tall and had short blond hair.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Davis and the only reason I am saying this is because I see we have a new student. Can u please stand up and tell us what your name is and a little about yourself?" she said.

I stood up, and as soon as I did, I regretted it. Everybody was staring at me. But that was not the part that bothered me. Every _boy _was staring at me. Some of them not even blinking. "Uh, my name is Renesmee. But you can call me Nessie." I sat down as soon as I finished. Some of them turned around and looked at the teacher but the rest just kept starring at me. It was just like math.

"Ok. Were did u move from?"

"Forks, Washington,"

"Well, welcome to Manson Junior High. Now everyone continue with what we were doing yesterday. Kim, you tell her what to do," I looked at Kim she looked like she won a Grammy.

"We are drawing family portraits" she said.

I am a horrible drawler. Mom told me that I was so post to act like her and Dad were my brother and sisters. I can't wait till Emmett finds out what he looks like. He is going to laugh at me till Dad hits him (like always). I sighed and started to work.

Of course Kim babbled on as I worked. I tried to zone her out but she expects me to respond to everything she says. So art class was pretty interesting. Not

Next was lunch. I shuddered to think of what the school served. I got in line. I really wasn't in the mood for food. I really wanted blood. But I doubt the school sells that. I waited in the line. Thankfully Kim forgot her money in her locker so she was at the back of the line. I got an apple, a piece of pizza, and red punch. It reminded me of blood so I tried it.

As soon as I sat down, around 10 boys sat around me. It was weird. As soon as Kim came out of the lunch line I asked her to sit by me. Of course she was excited. As soon as _she _sat down all the boys left. She acted like nothing happened. So instead of boys around me I had Kim _right _beside me.

"Can you scoot over?" she moved over one seat. "A little more," she scooted over another seat. "Just a bit more," soon she was on the opposite side of the table.

"Is this good?" she asked. She sounded happy so I think she didn't make anything of it. Just like she did when the boys left.

"Perfect," I said happily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next was reading. Kim wasn't in this class. Which made me cheer up. But I still had hours of school left. I decided to suck it up and get threw this. I walked to reading following the highlighted path on my schedule. I had to make a right at the next hallway. My books just made around the corner before a boy crashed into my books making me drop them. Before I could even think, the same boys that came to my table at lunch picked up my books. All of them gave them back-except for one. He was holding my ****Reading Level 6**** book the secretary gave me at the beginning of the day.**

"**Can I have my book back?" I asked politely as I could even though I was very annoyed.**

"**Don't you need me to show you the way?" he asked.**

"**No, I do not," I said, trying not to shout. He started walking anyways. Even though I could snap his neck like a toothpick, I really didn't want to get into that. **

"**I'm Joseph," he had a high voice. It was comforting, yet annoying. **

"**Hi," I wasn't even bothering to hide the annoyingness in my voice.**

"**So, what is your name?" **

**I was deciding if I should lie or not. I figured it would bite me in the butt later if I did. "Nessie," I said it quick to see if he would ketch it.**

"**Cool name," he said as we walked into my reading class.**

**I gave my paper to the teacher to sign it. After he gave me my book back, Joseph sat next to one of what I think was his friend. This boy had brown, curly hair. The teacher handed me the slip back and told me to sit next to a girl with beach bound hair. I was hoping she would not become one of my new "friends".**

**I came to sit down and she didn't even turn around to look at me. In fact, she didn't even look at me threw the whole period. All she did was talk to the person beside her. She was a brown haired girl with glasses. So far, Reading was the best class.**

**Next was social studies. Joseph was "kind" enough to walk me to class. **

"**So, how is your first day so far?" he asked in a nice, sincere tone.**

"**So far, horrible." I am now just sort of going with the flow. I might need another person to talk to other then Kim. "Hey, who was I sitting by in reading?"**

"**Oh, that was Chelsea." He said it like he was sort of embarrassed. We didn't talk for the rest of the way.**

**Social Studies was fine. Kim was in this class so I decided to make the most of it. **

"**Do you know who Chelsea is?" I asked trying not have any emotion in my voice.**

"**Ugh! Chelsea is the most biggest snob I've ever met!" she pretty much yelled.**

"**Shhh!"**

"**Sorry, she just is so pushy. I heard that she makes her boyfriend sit with her every day. I just feel so bad for Joseph. She like controls him so much….."**

"**Wait, Joseph from 3rd**** period reading?" I interrupted her.**

"**Uh, I think. Why?"**

**So she hates me because I talked to Joseph. Fine, she can have him. I've already got Jacob. "Just curios."**

**After that was choir. Mom thought it would be fun for me so I agreed. Kim walked with me to this class.**

"**So after I left California….. Can you excuse me?" she didn't even wait for me to answer she just ran towards the girls bathroom. I was happy she finally left so I could walk by myself. Well, that was the plan, till Joseph came.**

"**Hey."**

"**Hi." we didn't talk much because he had to go to a different class. So I was alone again, Until Chelsea walked beside me.**

**I stopped and turned around and looked at her "What do you want?" **

"**I want you to stay away from Joseph," she had a strict, mean voice. "Or else."**

**Now that was funny. I couldn't help it. I let out a chuckled. She is going to threaten a half vampire with an entire family of full vampires and my boyfriend is a werewolf. I'd like to see her try. "Ya, What ev."**

**She walked away without another word.**


	4. Chapter 4

**After choir was science. Kim and Joseph were In this class. They talked to each other pretty much the whole period. After that was language arts. None of them were in that class. I enjoyed being alone. I got that from my mother.**

**After school I walked out to the high school. I found my parents waiting for me in their car. Dad was in the drivers seat. I walked over to the car trying to look happy but there really wasn't any point in that because Dad could read mines.**

"**How was your day, Honey?" Mom asked.**

"**Fine," I tried to focus on something else so my dad wouldn't be able to see alot in my mind.**

"**Renesmee," My father said it in a worried tone. "What wrong?"**

"**You know, First day of school," there was really no point in lying to him here.**

"**Did you make any friends?" asked Mom.**

"**Loads" I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. "So how was your first day?"**

"**Your father got us into the same classes," Typical. I didn't even bother asking how. "But it was pretty much the same as all first days."**

**For the rest of the car ride I tried to get my mind off of the day. Instead, I looked outside the window and said everything that I saw. Tree. Grass. Fence.**

"**Are you trying to hide something from me?" asked Dad.**

"**Why? What is she thinking?" asked Mom.**

"**Tree, grass, and fence," He said each word very calmly.**

"**I am just interested of what is outside," That sounded stupid. I cant think of something better then that. I looked back out the window. "They look different here." Let's see if they buy that.**

"**Yes, well they are different from Washington by so much" said Dad sarcastically. I looked back out the window trying to follow my cover up story. See, the ones in Washington don't bend at the limbs like that. **

**Nobody really talked for a while. Why does our house have to be so far away from the school?**

"**So," said Mom. "Are we going to tell her?" **

"**I don't see why not," answered Dad.**

"**Tell me what?" I asked.**

"**You can tell her," said dad.**

"**What?" **

"**Ok, calm down. Me and your father are going to be gone for a while," she said.**

"**How long?"**

"**Just a few days, Honey," said Mom**

"**Were are you going?"**

"**Italy," said Dad in a very strict tone.**

**Something hard fell in my stomach. "Why?"**

"**It is not what you think. We just have to take care of some business," said Dad. "Don't even bother asking what."**

"**Why cant Carlisle go?" I asked.**

"**He is going, with Esme." said dad. "Alice and Jasper will watch you for a while but Emmett and Rosalie will be there as long as we are gone."**

"**What do you mean for a while?" I asked**

"**They are going to meet us there after we get there," said Dad. This day just keeps getting better and better.**

"**Jacob can come over right?" I asked. **

**They both looked over at each other. "Fine. But with your aunts AND uncles permission," said Dad. **

**I sat back in my chair. Rosalie is never going to let him come over. "When do you leave?" I asked. I should of thought of that question a while ago.**

"**Tomorrow" said mom. TOMORROW. **

"**That's a little soon don't you think?"**

"**I'm sorry, we should of told you sooner," said mom.**

"**Sooner! You mean you new this was going to happen for a while and you didn't tell me!"**

"**Well…" started dad but we pulled into our house. **

**The rest of the day was always the same question; How was school? Did you have fun? Did you make any friends? Did you beat anybody up (that one was from Emmett)? And all of them I had the same answer; fine, yea, yes, and no. After they were all done asking questions. I decided to finish our conversation. We were all in the living room so plenty of people to get different answers from. "So, how long and why?" I asked.**

**Everyone looked over at Dad to see what I was talking about. "A while. And I told you I'm not going to tell you," he finally said. I wanted strait answers so I looked a Carlisle. He looked confused. He looked over to dad. "She wants to know how long we have planned to go to Italy and why we are going," he said. I kept looking at Carlisle.**

**He sighed and said "That is between you and your parents." I turned and looked at Emmett. If they won't tell me he will.**

**Emmett looked at me "A week ago," he said. Then dad gave him a mean stare and he ran outside. That was probably smart of him but I still want to know why they have to go.**

**I looked over to Alice but Dad cut in. "THAT IS ENOUPH RENESMEE!" I looked over at him. "Yes, a week ago we put this is stone but the rest is not important."**

"**But then why…" **

"**What your father means is that it is important but it is not important to you," said Mom. **

**I didn't want to continue because Dad was pretty mad and if I said anymore he might take away my Jacob privileges. I walked out of the room and went to bed. I bet they think it might scare me if they tell me.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake up, Honey," said a voice. I thought it was Jacob's at first but it was a girls voice so I thought it was Mom. "Wake up!" the voice said again. I opened my eyes. It was Alice.

"Thanks," I said.

"Yea, your lucky. Emmett was going to dump water on you," she said. She walked out of the room to give me privacy to change.

I got dressed and headed down stairs. I ate breakfast and Alice and Jasper drove me to school. It looked like it was going to be a rainy day.

"So did Mom and Dad leave?" I asked Alice on the way to school.

"Yes, as soon as you were asleep, they left," said Alice.

"They told me they would leave today."

"Well, some things have come up," she looked over to Jasper. "Here, they gave you a cell phone to talk to you." she handed me the phone. It was a Verizon MV2. "It has unlimited texting," she said trying change the subject. Well at least I can talk to Jacob.

"Ok," I said. "Just drop me off here." I got out of the car.

"Emmett and Rosalie are picking you up after school," shouted Alice before I shut the door.

"Great," I said as I walked.

Another day, another torture. I kept walking towards the school. And yet again before I even took a step in the school Kim was there.

"Hi Nessie!" she said with a giant grin on her face.

"Hi Kim," I responded.

"Oh, you have a cell phone!" I realized I forgot to put it in my bag. She yanked it out of my hand before I could put it back in my bag. "Why didn't you tell me? I'm adding me to your favorites. Do u have texting?"

"Uh… Well yes," I said.

"Sweet! So do I. I'll text you after school. Then we can talk all the time," she said. I should of lied. Well at least it will show her name so I wont hang up on the wrong person. She gave the phone back to me.

After homeroom I headed for math. After that I went to art. I sat down and Kim sat down next to me. So far my portrait of my family was horrible. Dad looked like he had an afro and Emmett looked like a bear/ rabbit (he will get a kick out of that).

Lunch was next. Today they were serving Sloppy Joes. I stood in line to wait for it but as soon as I saw what the school says is "Sloppy Joes" I didn't want them any more. In the meat were green and red spots. Instead I got bag of chips, some grapes, and water. I walked out of the lunch line and Joseph was at the end. He was holding his tray and looked like he was waiting for me.

"Hi Nessie," he said with a grin.

"You know this is the girls line," I said pointing at the line I just came out of.

"I got my food from the boys line, don't worry. I was just was wondering if you wanted to sit with us today," he said.

"What do you mean by us?" I asked. "Who else is sitting there?"

"Uh, well Eric, Chelsea, and Alicia," he said. He pointed to a table. Eric had brown hair and blue eyes. He is in my math class. Alicia was the girl that Chelsea was talking to in reading. Chelsea was still in line. "You can invite Kim if you would like."

I wouldn't like to invite Kim but Chelsea hates Kim so that will make her mad and I will be there so that will make her extremely mad. I'm all for it. "Okay," I said.

I walked to the table and Joseph sat to the left of me. He made sure to the right of me no one was sitting there so Kim could sit there. Eric looked like he didn't mind at all I was sitting there but Alicia looked horrorstruck. She looked like someone just slapped her. I smiled at her. She didn't change her expression.

Then Chelsea came out of the lunch line she saw I was sitting there. She, unlike Alicia, looked like I just killed her favorite pet on purpose. She was mad. She put her tray down on the table to the left of Joseph but she didn't sit down. "What is she doing here?" she looked at Joseph.

"I invited her," he said, but looking at her face he decided he should probably say something else. "I was showing her some welcoming to our school," he said. He tried to smile at her but her face was to much. He couldn't.

"You did, did u" she sat down and tried to talk to Joseph but then Kim came out of the lunch line. I motioned her to come sit with me. She looked enthusiastic. Perfect timing.

Chelsea looked at Joseph. She looked like she was going to kill him. Then she turned her head to look at me. She no longer hates me, she loathes me now. Mission accomplished. Kim sat down and gave an evil stare at Chelsea. Then she looked over at Eric and smiled at him. He gave an uncomfortable smile back. So Kim likes Eric, I would have never guessed.

"So," started Joseph. He could feel the tension at the table. "What is your family like?" he asked me.

This was driving Chelsea insane. I smiled and said, "I have 3 brothers and 3 sisters. We were all adopted."

"Which brother was it that picked you up yesterday?" asked Kim.

"Oh that was Edward," I said.

"He's hot," said Kim. I almost chocked on a grape.

"WHAT!" I looked over at her in disgust. Kim thinks my father is hot.

She decided to change the subject. "Uh…. So how did you get the name Renesmee?"

How should I answer this? "It is a mix between my family name."

"What is that?"

"Esme and Renee," I said. "So, what was in those Sloppy Joes?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"No one knows," said Eric.

The rest of the lunch was just awkwardness and then changing the subject. But through the whole lunch Chelsea just sat with her arms crossed and didn't even touch her food. Sending Joseph very mean looks. When the bell rang as soon as everyone wasn't looking Chelsea gave me the finger. If Jacob was here she would have no head after that.


	6. Chapter 6

When I sat down in reading, Chelsea wasn't there yet. Nor was Alicia. I sat down waiting for class to start when they came in. Alicia came in and sat down first. Chelsea came in and started to sit down. As she did, I pulled her chair out and she landed right on her butt. The whole class laughed.

"Ops! My fault" I smiled an innocent smile at her.

She glared at me. The teacher, Mrs. Smith, came in and looked around. "What is so funny Ms Cullen?" she asked. She obviously asked me because I was laughing the hardest.

"Chelsea missed her chair," I laughed.

"No I didn't! Nessie pulled the chair out," shouted Chelsea.

"I did not," I said trying to sound innocent I was still laughing.

"Okay lets just start the lesson," said Mrs. Smith. She turned to look at the chalkboard. I looked at Chelsea and smiled at her. She stuck her tongue out at me. "Ok class, today we are going over idioms again." the class groaned. " Can anyone tell me what an idiom is?"

Chelsea raised her hand and didn't even get called on by Mrs. Smith. "Nessie is an idiot," she said. The class laughed. Fine if she wants to play that way, let the game begin.

"Stop it Chelsea. Come up to the bored and write what a real idiom is and any monkey business you'll go strait to the principle's office," said Mrs. Smith.

Chelsea went up to the board and wrote an idiom. She went to sit down and I pulled the chair out from her again. The class laughed. "My bad," I chuckled to her. She glared at me again.

"Mrs. Smith, she is driving me insane!" she stood up and pointed at me.

I smiled an innocent smile at her.

Chelsea turned and glared at me. "Well at lest my parents wanted me and didn't give me up."

Now was driving me insane. I stood up and looked at her. "You stupid git. You…" Mrs. Smith interrupted me.

"STOP IT YOU TWO! I want a 500 page essay on why interrupting class is wrong. ON MY DESK TOMARO!" screamed the teacher. The whole class went silent.

Chelsea and I sat down. We didn't talk (or yell) at each other for the rest of the period. The bell rang and I walked outside the room. Chelsea and Alicia gave me an evil grin as I left.

I walked to Social Studies and met Kim by the door.

"So," she started.

"So what?" I asked

"So what happened in Reading?" she asked.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked.

"Everyone is talking about it," she said.

"It happened 10 minutes ago," I said.

"Rumors spread like wildfires at this school" she explained. "Did you really punch her?"

"No, I wish I did though. I bet a lot of those rumors are false."

"Oh, I bet they are. People are saying that you called her a git."

"I did call her _that," _I said.

"What is a git?" she asked.

"It's British slang. it means a foolish or contemptible person," I explained.

"But your not British."

"I was mad and it was the first thing that came to mind," I said as we walked into social studies. We talked about reading and separating fact from fiction.

"How does so many people know about it?" I asked.

"Well, the wall between you and science class is small and everybody heard you fighting."

"Next period should be fun. Everyone is in that class," I said.

We walked to choir. Everyone kept asking me, like Kim, what was real or not. During choir people kept looking at Chelsea and me to see if we would start fighting again. But I think for a first, me and Chelsea were thinking along the same lines; We did not want more homework. I was scared that if I did something to her we would have a detention or have to write another essay on how to breathe properly.

During science we had another paper to do. During Language Arts it started to rain. The last bell rang and I headed out to the high school.

It was pouring rain. I hid under a tree which stopped some of the rain. I couldn't see Emmett and Rosalie anywhere. I waited about ten minutes and then decided to look around the parking lot. There car wasn't there.

They forgot about me.

I started walking home regular style. As soon as I was out of sight I started running. I couldn't run as fast as regular vampires because I'm only half and I also have shorter legs. I'm also half of my clumsy mother. So I'm as clumsy as a vampire could get.

I kept running. I had to stop running every minute or so because the rain stung my cheeks. Edward is going to kill Emmett for this.

I finally got to our house after an hour of running. I stormed into the door. They were all on the couch. "WELL?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry Nessie. I forgot," said Emmett.

"Well OBVIOUSLY!" I shouted. I pointed at my self. I was soaked. "I'M SO WET MY HANDS ARE WRINKLED!" I showed them my hands.

"We're really sorry," said Alice.

"Why didn't you call us?" asked Rosalie.

"Number 1, no service. Number 2, phones don't do well in rain! WAIT TILL EDWARD HEARS ABOUT THIS!" I yelled. Alice and Jasper looked over to Emmett.

"What do you want me to do to keep you from spilling?" he asked.

"Jacob will pick me up after school and he can come over when ever he likes," I said.

"No!" said Rosalie. But Emmett looked like he was thinking it over. Rosalie seemed to notice. "No, I am not having that mutt in this house!" she said.

"Well, he would probably sneak in here anyways," said Alice.

"It is still a no," said Rosalie.

"Think about it Rose, you know how mad Edward will get," said Emmett. Rosalie was still looking like a no.

I pulled out my cell phone and shook it in my hand. "It's just one quick call away," I warned.

"Ugh….fine," she said. Emmett put her arm around her and they both sat on the couch.

"Why did you forget about me anyway?" I asked.

Emmett held Rosalie even tighter. "Somebody asked Rosalie to the prom," said Jasper.

"Isn't the prom like 4 months away?" I asked. Jasper and Alice snickered and Emmett didn't look amused at all.

"Hey, Alice can I borrow your laptop? I have a huge essay to write," I asked.

"Sure," she said. She headed up stairs to get it.

After a little bit she came back down stairs and I started working on my essay. I pulled up a Microsoft Works Word Processor and started.

**Why Interrupting Class is Bad**

**By Renesmee Cullen**

Well, that's a good start.

_Interrupting class is bad because you might miss something. When bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb_

"Nessie! Nessie! Wake up!" said Alice.

"Wha?" I mumbled.

"You fell asleep," she said. I looked at the computer. I had 20 pages of bs. I highlighted them and pressed backspaced.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"About an hour," she replied. "Here is your dinner." It was spaghetti. I ate it in a hurry then I turned to the laptop and started working on it.

I finished it in about another 2 hours. I was starting to work on my science paper when my cell phone rang.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi, Honey." It was Mom.

"Oh, hi," I said. Then Emmett jumped in front of me and mouthed the word no.

"How was your day?" asked Mom.

"It was… okay." I said. "So what's going up there?"

"Our flight was fine and what do you mean okay? Were the people there nice to you?"

"Yes," I said. That was partly true.

"Here your father wants to talk to you," she said.

I herd some rattling of the phone. "Hi, Nessie."

"Hey."

"Has your Aunts and Uncles been nice to you?" he asked. I looked over at them. They all were nodding yes.

"They have been fine," I said.

"Can I talk to Alice please?" he asked. I handed the phone to Alice and she left the room with Jasper.

I finished the science paper and headed up stairs. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and got on my Pajamas. I snuggled into bed and fell asleep.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I looked up git in so don't blame me.**

**My dad didn't pay the TV bill so we have no TV and he turns the internet off for 2 hours a day (until my mom stops him) so I'm going to be typing a lot more.**

**Those people with questions, Jacob lives in an aparment near by.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Time to wake up," said Jacob. I opened my eyes and it was Jacob. Thank you, Emmett.

"Okay," I moaned. He left the room for me to change.

I got dressed and headed down stairs to eat. Then Jacob drove me to school.

"I got an interesting call yesterday from Emmett," he said.

"What did he say?" I asked

"Something about blackmail?" he said.

"They forgot me and made me walk home from school in pouring rain!" I protested.

"I never said I disagreed with you. He asked me to come over this mourning to wake you up and drive you to school."

"He was just happy I didn't tell Edward," I said. We arrived at the school.

"Bye."

"See you after school."

I walked into the school and Kim was right there. "Sorry, I didn't text u last night," she sounded sad. "I had to go to girl scouts."

I managed an nod before she continued. "Oh yeah, and it is my birthday Saturday," she said. She handed me a pink piece of paper which read:

_**Kim's Birthday Party**_

_What: Sleepover_

_Where: Kim's house_

_When: 8:00pm to 12:00 noon _

_What to bring: sleeping bag, pillow, other sleepover type items_

"I wanted to invite you. I hope you can come," she said.

There was no force on the Earth that will make me go to that party. "Thanks," I said.

We walked to homeroom. After that Kim walked me to my next class because she wanted to talk about birthday party plans. I wasn't really listening. We were walking threw the hallway and saw Chelsea standing in the middle with Alicia by her side.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"For you to go back to Porks," she said.

"Forks," I corrected her.

"Well, I just was wondering how your walk home was."

"How did you know about that?" I asked her.

"You know that kid who asked your sister, Posie, to the prom?"

"Rosalie," I corrected her again.

"Well, my brother gave that kid a swirly and he told him."

"You have a brother?"

"Yes, and he is very large. I bet he could give your brother a swirly too if I asked him. I even bet he could even beat your brother, uh lennett, in an arm wrestling competition."

I tried to hold in a laugh I would love to see her brother try to give Emmett a swirly. Chelsea heard me laugh.

"Your whole family is pretty pale. What, is there no sun in Forks?" she asked.

"Not really," I said as my temper was slowly rising. I think she was practicing for this for a while.

"Isn't it weird to have your brother and sister dating?" she asked. "I don't even know if it is legal."

"Shut up," I warned. I was like a tea kettle getting ready to steam.

"And what about your other brother, Edmund…" I didn't let her finish. I jumped on her and threw a punch at her right eye. I stopped so I wouldn't get so mad I would attack her (like a normal vampire would).

"MISS CULLEN, MISS HOUSTON," screamed a voice. Chelsea's last name is Houston. I never knew that.

I obeyed and got off of her and looked up.

It was the Principle. "Miss Cullen will you fallow me and Miss Houston please go to the nurse," said the principle. I followed, not wanting to get in more trouble. I looked over to look at Chelsea. She had what was the beginning of a black eye and was crying. I looked over to Alicia and Kim. They looked astonished.

The principle led me to the office. He told me to sit on a green chair that sat against a wall. He left the room. I sat down and looked around there was two nicer, blue chairs sitting across from a big oak desk with a big black spinning chair. On the desk was a Plaque that read: _Principle Spencer._

The principle came back in.

He came back carrying some papers and he sat in his big, black chair. "Okay, tell me what happened," he said. He sounded like he really wanted to yell, but he didn't.

"Chelsea was insulting me," I said in a matter-of-fact tone

"Why?" he asked in the same tone as before.

" 'cause she hates me," I said.

"Why does she hate you?"

"Don't ask me."

"Okay, what is your house number? I need to call your parents," he said.

"They are away."

"Well, then who is watching you?" he asked.

"My brothers and sisters, they are in high school," I said.

"Which one would you like me to talk to?" he asked.

This was an easy one," Emmett." Then he looked at some papers and left the room.

After half an hour he came back in with Emmett. Emmett was trying to hide a smile. I didn't no if it was from me beating someone up or he is getting to miss a class. He sat in a chair like myself and the principle sat in his big chair. He sat down and looked at the principle to say something.

"Sorry to interrupt your day, but Renesmee here, is having a little trouble fitting in," he started.

"What did she do?" asked Emmett who could see right through what the principle was saying.

"She gave a student a black eye," said Mr. Spencer. Emmett let out a chuckle but it was too low for the principle to hear.

"So, does she get a detention or something?" asked Emmett.

"Yes, she will have detention after school Friday along with Chelsea Houston, the girl she gave a black eye to."

"Why would the girl she gave a black eye to get a detention?" he asked.

"We believe that she was taunting Renesmee," he said.

There was a long silence when nobody talked. "So, is that all?" finally asked Emmett.

"Yes, you may go back to class," said the principle. Both Emmett and I stood up. "Not you, Renesmee," said the principle. I sat back down and Emmett left the room. "Will you please sit on the chair outside of my office," he finally said.

I obeyed and walked out of the room. I saw Chelsea walk in holding an ice pack to her eye. She gave me an evil glare.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat outside the office all day. It was the most boring thing I have ever done. There is 87 ceiling tiles on the ceiling, 98 floor tiles, and 143 different folders on desks. Also, a secretary stood up and got something from the fridge 16 times and after chewing a piece of gum for 6 hours it starts to harden and tastes horrible. Also if you sit still for that long your legs start to get stiff.

"You may go now, Miss Cullen," said a secretary. I was trying to get my legs to work again as I stood up. Once I did, I walked to the door. I grabbed my stuff from my locker and headed down to the high school.

I stood by the tree I sat under the day before. It didn't take that long before a car pulled up. It wasn't Jacob's car it was Alice's. I looked at her confused. "Your riding with me home," said Alice.

"I'm supposed to ride with Jacob. That was our deal," I said.

"I think the circumstances has changed, Nessie," said Jasper.

"How so?" I asked.

"You gave a girl a black eye, for no reason," said Jasper.

"There was too a reason!" I protested.

"Just get in the car, Nessie," said Alice.

I got in the car. "Wont Jacob be waiting for me?" I asked as we started to drive.

"No, we called him," said Alice.

"So, did Emmett tell you?" I asked.

"Naturally," said Jasper.

I mumbled traitor but they heard me. "He is not a traitor, Renesmee," said Alice. "We also would have found out sooner or later."

"Are you going to tell Mom and Dad?" I asked.

"We don't know yet," said Alice. We didn't talk for all the way home.

Once we go home, I tried to sneak upstairs but Alice caught me. "Nessie, get down here. We need to talked to you!" she yelled up the stairs. I turned around and found everybody sitting on the couches.

I sat down beside Emmett. He was smiling. He found the situation highly amusing. We were all sitting on couches. Nobody was talking until Rosalie started. "HOW DO YOU GET A DETENTION ON YOUR 3RD DAY OF SCHOOL?" she asked.

"Easy," started Emmett. "You give a kid a black eye," he said as he laughed. This made Rosalie even madder.

"Emmett! This is serious!" said Rosalie. My phone started vibrating. It was over by the coffee table. I started to reach for it when Jasper picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked. There was a pause," No, this is Jasper, her brother." Another pause, "Okay, I'll tell her." He turned and sat down on the couch. "Who is Kim?" he asked.

"A girl," I said.

"Wow, what a shocker," said Emmett. "Anything else?"

"She is in my grade and is the most annoyingness girl in the world," I said.

"Give me the invitation," said Jasper. I pulled it out of my back pocket and handed it to him. He took it and read for a few seconds. "Your going."

"What? No, please! Can't I just clean out Rosalie's closet?" I asked and thought for a second. Rosalie had too much clothes. "Wait, scratch that last part. Cant I just go with Alice shopping?" I asked. I thought for another second. She would dress me up as a Barbie doll. "Scratch that last part too. Just do anything but those three."

"Wait, before we do any of this, shouldn't we tell Edward?" asked Alice. "If we don't tell him now, when he gets back he will find out."

"Right. Here you go," said Jasper as he handed Alice the phone.

She started dialing the number and then she left their room. Nobody talked in the living room until she came back.

Alice came back after a few minutes and handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"RENESMEE CULLEN," it was Dad. "WHY DID YOU GIVE THAT GIRL A BLACK EYE?"

"She insulted me," I said.

"Why was she insulting you?" he asked.

" 'cause she hates me," I said. This was turning into the same conversation I had with the principle.

"Why does she hate you?"

" 'cause she is a butt hole," I said trying to change the wording.

"And why does that make her hate you?"

Because her boyfriend likes me and hates her. I said in my head. I did not want to tell my father this. "Can I talk to Mom?" I finally asked.

"Your mother is busy at the moment. You can talk to me."

"I've got nothing to talk to you about at the moment."

"How about how you almost went off in public!"

"I did not! I had complete control."

"No, you did not!" he stopped to calm himself down. "Nessie, listen to me. You gave a girl a black eye."

"I know that!"

"Are you trying to expose us or are you trying to get suspended?"

"Well, if I do, I can go to Italy with you."

"No, you wouldn't. You would probably be with Grandpa Swan in Washington or with my dad up in Canada." he said. "Now with that threat will you please behave?"

"Fine."

"I gave your aunts and uncles the right to choose your punishment."

"What!"

"I have to go, Sweetie. Bye, I love you."

"Love you too," I said as he hung up.

I turned around and noticed that they had been talking while I was talking to Dad.

"We have finally decided your punishment," said Jasper. "Tomorrow you will clean out Rosalie's closet, Friday you will have your detention, Saturday you will go to Kim's party, and Sunday you will go shopping with Alice."

"WHAT! Dad said _punishment_. Not, _punishments_. It was not plural," I said.

"It was _implied_," joked Emmett.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ahhhh!" I shouted. I opened my eyes and Emmett was holding a bucket that used to be filled with water that is now all over me.

"Emmett! I'm all wet now!" I shouted as I chased him through the house. Then, I thought of a better idea.

"Rosalie!…..Rosalie!….Rose!" I shouted.

"What do you need, Nessie?" she asked until she noticed how I looked. "Why are you all wet?"

"Emmett dumped water on me!" I shouted as I pointed to the direction Emmett ran.

"EMMETT! Come here!" she shouted.

I saw Emmett come in with an innocent grin on his face. "What? Why are you all wet, Nessie?" he said in a kindly tone.

"You-dumped-water-on-me!" I said as I separated each word. "Why didn't you or Alice, or even Jasper wake me up?" I asked Rosalie.

"Alice and Jasper left this morning. They hunted then left for the airport," she explained.

"So, do I not have to go shopping with her?" I asked.

"For now, you won't," said Rosalie. "Now, get ready for school."

I went up stairs and got ready. I was starting to eat a pop tart when Emmett shouting at me "Man, your slow. Just eat it in the car!" said Emmett.

"Why are you guys in such a rush?" I asked as I got in the car.

"We are going hunting after we drop you off," said Rosalie.

"You guys ditch school a lot," I said.

"Well, we've taken school like 5,000 times," said Emmet.

We arrived at the school and I got out of the car. Kim was waiting at the door. I said goodbye and headed to the school.

"So, can you come to my party?" she asked as I got to the school.

"Yes, I can," I said trying to hide my sadness. We walked into the school and every head was looking at me. The news that I had given Chelsea a black eye was out.

I knew exactly why as soon as I saw Chelsea. I saw her in the hallway. Her right eye was disgusting and it was huge. It had a purplish and blackish tint. It was swollen so bad she couldn't open her eye.

All through the day people congratulated me for giving her a black eye. I was heading towards the lunch line when a kid named Zack shook my hand.

I kept walking to the line. I got my lunch and started looking for a seat. When the teacher that watches lunch ran to the bathroom. I was still looking for a chair when Chelsea and Alicia came up and stood in front of me.

"Can you move?" I asked them.

"No," she said in a more mean tone then I have heard from her.

"What is your problem?" I asked.

"Like you don't know. Joseph broke up with me," she shouted. I think she was making a too big of a deal for a boy.

"So?" I asked.

"Did he ask you out?"

"No, he did not. Now, MOVE!" I said. She tried to slam my tray down by wracking it in the middle. I had too good of a grip on it for her to smack it down. Instead, she slammed her hand into what the school called "a potato". She got smashed potato on all of her hand.

"Nice job, Ace," I said sarcastically as I walked to the trash can. I dumped my tray and tried to find a seat. I saw Kim waving for me to sit down. Beside her was an embarrassed Joseph. I sat down in between them.

Nobody was talking so I started a conversation. "So, you dumped Chelsea?" I asked.

"Yes," he said slightly embarrassed. "So, how much trouble did you get in for punching Chelsea?" he asked, changing the topic.

"Loads. I have to clean out my sister's closet."

"That is not that bad," said Kim.

"Yeah, it is. She loves clothes and hates cleaning. Not a very good mixture."

"Anything else?" asked Joseph.

"I was going to go shopping with Alice, but she isn't going to be here. She loves shopping and treating me like a Barbie Doll." Also I have to go to Kim's party, I continued in my head.

"Ouch," said Joseph.

The rest of the day was the same as before lunch. Rosalie picked me up after school and drove me home.

"Anything your want me to do with your closet?" I asked.

"Separate the clothes. Pants with pants, dark shirts with dark shirts, exedra." said Rosalie.

"Sounds like so much fun," I said sarcastically. "When do you want me to start?"

"After you do your homework. My closet might take a while." _Might _means it will, in Rosalie's eyes.

We got home and I emptied my bag on the dinning table. For the first time, I wish I had gotten more homework. I have a page in math and chapter to read in Reading.

I started with the math. It was a simple cross multiplying to get a percentage. The first question was: _What is 30% of 512? _I started working. 30 over 100 cross multiply x over 512 and you get 153.6. The whole paper only took a few minutes.

After that I started to read the book my teacher assigned. We could choose a book and I choose Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. We had to read a chapter every day. Usually the chapters in the book were from 15 to 30 minutes reading time. This chapter was a very long one. It took me a bit more than 30 minutes to read.

After I was done I headed upstairs to Rosalie's room. Her room was the first door to my right as I go up the stairs. I went into her room. I opened up her closet door and I immediately regretted opening my mouth yesterday. It was a mountain of clothes. Taller than me, there were laundry baskets everywhere. I finally new why we had to keep buying more laundry baskets for. I started to make out a plan.

Shirts will go on the top row of shelves, pants the next, and shoes on the bottom. I stuck my hand in the mountain to choose a piece of clothing to start with. I pulled my hand out a dropped what I was holding: Rosalie's underwear. I shouted and backed up. Gross. Gross. Gross.

Rosalie came bursting though the door. "What? What happened?" she asked.

I was making a disgusting face and looking at the underwear. She saw me. "Oh, get a grip. I have to do yours," she said as she left the room.

I looked back at the pile. New plan: Shirts on top shelf, pants on the next, shoes at the bottom, and underwear and.. I gulped. … bras in a basket. I put the underwear in the basket just touching the edges on the underwear.

I started working again, until the doorbell rang. "I'LL GET IT!" I shouted as I ran down stairs trying to get away from working. I opened the door, and to my amazement, Kim was standing there.

"Hi," she said smiling.

I stared at her. Noticing it was time to talk. "Will you wait a minute," I said as I shut the door and left her on the porch. I looked over at Rosalie and Emmett sitting on the couch. They were looking at me with curios gazes. "Who gave her our address?" I asked trying not to shout. They both shrugged their shoulders. I opened the door back open. "Sorry, hello," I said. "How did you get my address?"

"A little research. Is this a bad time?" she asked.

"No, I was just-," an idea struck me. "Why don't you come in?"

She walked in. "You have got a really nice house," she said.

"I was just upstairs helping my sister. Want to come?" I asked.

"Sure," she said as we walk up the stairs. "Wow!" she said as she saw the pile of clothes.

"I was cleaning. Would you like to help?" I asked.

"Sure. I love cleaning."

"Okay. I was planning on putting the shirts on the top shelf, the pants on the next one, shoes at the bottom-"

"And under clothes in the baskets," she finished.

"How?"

"3 sisters" she explained.

"Right," I said. "I'll just go get us some drinks." I headed downstairs.

I felt a little gilt in my stomach. This was not wrong. This was an unfair punishment. I totally did not loose it. Anyone would have done it vampire or not. _But you are one and you could cause more damage _said a voice in the back of my head. I wouldn't. I stopped myself before more damage was made. _Even if you weren't a vampire you would still be punished. _She had it coming. _Kim never did anything. Why should she be punished. _She is an annoying git. _She never gave Chelsea a black eye. _But she likes to clean.

I came back up after I got the drinks.


	10. Chapter 10

Kim did a very nice job. She followed the plan and I didn't have to lift a finger. "Nice job, Kim," I said as she left. I shut the door and turned around. Rosalie was standing in front of me with her arms crossed. "What?" I asked.

"You made Kim do my closet," she said annoyed.

"She helped," I said.

"And what did you do? Sit around drinking punch?"

"You never said I couldn't have a helper."

"I never said you could," she protested.

"Your point?"

"It was your punishment not hers."

"She wanted to help."

"You pushed her into it."

"She offered!"

"I don't care."

"What was I supposed to tell her? Go away?"

She stopped for a little bit. "I.." she started.

"I still haven't forgot about the time you forgot to bring me home," I said.

She acted like she was going to protest, but didn't. "What do you want for supper?" she asked.

"Just order some pizza," I said as I sat on the couch. "I'm so hungry. I didn't eat any lunch."

"How about a small pizza and we can go hunting afterwards?" offered Rosalie with the phone in her hand.

"Sounds great." Rosalie started dialing.

"Why didn't you eat lunch?" asked Emmett.

"Chelsea thought that she could smack my tray down. She was wrong and she smashed my potato."

"Why did she want to smack your tray?" he asked.

"The same reason that made me give her a black eye."

"What is her last name?" he asked.

"Houston."

"Is that the same as Isaac Houston?"

"Probably."

"He is a butt hole."

"It must run in the family," I said. Emmett sat there shaking his head in agreement.

*************************************************************************************

"Wake up!" I let out a scream. It was Rosalie though. "Calm down it is me. Your lucky too. This time he wanted to use worms instead of water."

I got ready and ate a little cereal before getting in the car. I got out of the car once we were at school. I told them bye and met Kim on the steps.

"Thanks for the help yesterday," I said.

"No problem," she said. "You seem down."

"I just miss Jacob," I said. Which was very true. I haven't spent much time with him since we moved. I was thinking about him last night.

"Who is Jacob?" she asked.

"He is just my family's friend." Way, way deep down in some.

"Why don't you see him?" she asked.

"I don't know." That gave me an idea. "I have to go to the bathroom." I ran down to the bathroom. There were girls in there checking their hair. I figured they wouldn't mind. I took out my cell phone and dialed Jacob's number.

"Hello?" asked Jacob.

"Hi, Jake. It's me." I knew he would know the sound of my voice.

"Hey, how have you been?"

"I've been okay. Can you pick me up after school?"

"Yeah, I guess. But shouldn't I talk to Bella?"

"I already talked to her," I lied.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you after school."

"Our school ends at 3:55," I lied. Detention goes to 4, but Jake needs to be there before Rosalie. "Park at the elementary." Rosalie would be parked at the middle school.

"Great. I'll see you there. Bye."

"Bye," I said as I hung up the phone.

The whole day was a lot better after that. "What are you so happy about?" asked Joseph as he sat down, seeing my smile. "Don't you have detention today?"

"Yes, but a friend of mine is picking me up afterwards."

"Who?" he asked.

"Jacob Black." I said smiling. Joseph sat up strait. He didn't look happy that a boy was picking me up.


	11. Chapter 11

Detention was bearable because I knew Jacob was going to pick me up. We did nothing except do work or look at Chelsea giving you an evil glare. "You may go now," said the teacher.

I ran out the door. I had to hide from Rosalie so I went out the back door. I ran for the elementary. I saw Jake's car sitting in the lot. I ran over to the car. "Hey," I said as I sat in the passenger's seat.

"Hey," said Jacob as he started to drive. "What have you been up to?"

"Homework, school, and oh yeah, I gave a girl a black eye." He chuckled. "I just got out of detention."

"Why didn't you tell me on the phone."

"I guess I was on a role with a lying thing," I said trying to sound casual.

"What else did you lie about?"

"About what time school ends, that I have been fine, and I have already talked to Mom about you picking me up."

He almost ran off the road in shock. "What? Nobody knows you are with me."

"I actually haven't talked to Mom for a few days."

"You guys in a fight?"

"No, she is in Italy."

He almost wrecked the car again. "What? Why?"

"I don't know. Nobody will tell me. You know the old one: Your too young," I said with a sigh.

"Is she there alone?"

"No, Edward is with her. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper are also there."

"Why would they need so many people there?"

"I don't know." My hone rang I looked at the ID: It was Rosalie.

"Hello?" I asked.

"RENESMEE CULLEN WHERE ARE YOU?" shouted a very angry Rosalie.

"I'm fine. I am with Jacob."

"Who gave you the right to do that?"

"Me."

"You are in a lot of trouble, Missy."

"I know. But I haven't seen Jake for a while.

"So, you thought it was okay to let him pick you up."

"No, I didn't think it was okay."

"So, you did it anyways."

"Pretty much."

'When is he dropping you off?"

"I don't know."

"Can I talk to him?"

"I don't think…"

"Just give him the phone!"

"Okay!" I handed Jake the phone.

"Hello?" he asked. There was a pause and I could hear Rosalie's shouting. "Okay. Okay. I'll have her home by 6:30." Another pause. "6:30" he repeated. Then he hung up. "Here," he said as he handed me the phone.

I stared at him wanting to know more. "I'm dropping you off at 6:30. She wanted 5:30 but I think you would want some real food before going back."

"Smart."

"So, why did you give a girl a black eye?"

I told Jacob everything. I knew he wouldn't laugh. He did the occasional interruptions. Wondering all about Joseph and if I liked him. He did laugh once when I got to the part when I punched Chelsea.


	12. Chapter 12

Do you know the best thing about Jacob's apartment? It is so much fun and the fridge is stalked!

We ate pork with BBQ sauce (I haven't had that for a long time.)

"What do the vampires feed you?" he asked as he watched me eat.

"Dad's a pretty good cook, but about the highest thing Emmett and Rosalie could cook would be a hot dog," I said.

"So you have had hot dogs all week?"

"No, she can use a phone. She just orders food," I said. "I'm done." He looked at the watch on his hand.

"We better get you back. We can stall at your house. I really want to test out your trampoline."

We got in his car and headed to my house. Once we got to my house we headed to the door. Rosalie opened the door. "Your late."

"Just by 5 minutes, Blondie," replied Jacob. She gave him a glare. "What do you call a blond with 2 brain cells?" he asked. She rolled her eyes. "PREGNANT!" That hit a nerve. She stepped on his toe. Jake shouted. "Damn it, Rosalie that hurt!"

"It was supposed to," she said. We walked in and we saw Emmett sitting on the couch.

"Do you mind if we try out the trampoline?" I asked.

"Yes," said Rosalie.

"Great. So, we will be outside," said Jacob ignoring Rosalie.

We went outside and got on the trampoline. I got on first and started jumping. I did a back, knees, hands, knees, back, and then feet. I looked at the trampoline and saw some of my hair on the trampoline mat. "I swear, I shed as much as a dog," I said. I saw Jake's face. "Sorry."

We jumped on it for a while. I kept stealing Jakes power so I flew so high. "I got to go, Nessie," said Jake.

"Okay, bye!" I shouted as he left.

I walked into the house. "So, how was your day?" I asked.

"What is wrong with this family? 3 detentions today!" Rosalie yelled.

I looked at Emmett. "You got a detention?" I asked.

"Yeah! You know that Isaac Houston? Yeah well, he tried to give me a swirly." he chuckled. "He didn't succeed to say at the least. Instead, I gave _him_ a swirly. He got stuck in the toilet and they had to call the emergency room to get him out!" he started laughing. I started laughing too.

"Is Isaac Houston's sister Haley Houston?" asked Rosalie.

"He has a sister named Chelsea in my grade. That is the girl I gave a black eye to. She never said she had a sister but it is plausible."

"What did you do for a detention Rosalie?" I asked.

"Ugh, that idiotic Haley. She told me I look horrible and I got mad and… I sort of lost it."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Let's just say Haley is in the emergency room getting her arm put back on her," said Emmett.

"It wasn't _that _bad," said Rosalie.

"I bet she told her brother and sister to get revenge," said Emmett.

"What are we going to do about Nessie?" asked Rosalie.

"Wait, so I get punished for giving a girl a black eye but he doesn't get punished for getting a dude stuck in a toilet and almost drowning him and you don't get punished for breaking a girls arm!" I shouted.

They acted like they didn't hear me. "We can wait till Carlisle gets here," said Emmett.

"Grandpa is coming!" I said.

"Yeah, he is bringing Emse. They'll be here tonight or in the morning," said Rosalie.

"Why are they coming back?" I asked.

They ignored me again. "It is good timing too. We got that thing tomorrow," said Emmett.

"What thing?" I asked.

"We have a parent student meeting with you, me, Emmett, Carlisle, Emse, and the Houstons," said Rosalie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for all the mistakes in the last chapter. I had about a minute to enter it and I didn't get to edit it very much. I rushed through it. Sorry again. I wanted to change some things on it to mix with the story but I will have to tweak the story for it to make sense.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Let's go, Emmett! We're going to be late!" I shouted.

"I don't get why we have to go to this stupid thing," said Emmett.

"You got a person stuck in a toilet, Rosalie broke a girl's arm, and Nessie gave a girl a black eye," said Emse.

"And yet, I'm the only one who gets punished," I mumbled.

"They are _all _getting punished," said Emse. Emmett looked even more unhappy. "Now, let's get in the car."

Nobody talked on the car ride. "Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," said the principle.

"Hello," said Carlisle as they shook hands.

We went into the library. There was a long table. My reading teacher was there and along with some other teachers that have both Emmett and Isaac or Rosalie and Haley. The Houston's were sitting across from us. They looked very scared. Isaac and Chelsea kept looking at Emmett. They were leaning on the back legs of their chairs trying to get away from Emmett. The principle sat at the end of the table.

"Welcome," started the principle.

*************************************************************

It seemed like the principle gave a speech. The conference was _so _boring. The principle talked to us like we were 5. He made me shake hands a say "Sorry" to Chelsea and to make a "Truce." with her. She still had her black eye. It was at it's peak of uglyness. I said "Sorry" and we sort of shook hands. We took each other's hands and _she _tried to squeeze my hand off. Thanks to my awesome vampire powers, she almost broke her fingers.

Emmett and Isaac had to shake hands too. Instead of Isaac trying to squeeze of Emmett's hand off, he tried to shake it kindly. He didn't want another toilet drowning. Rosalie and Haley shook their hands in a nice way too, but instead their eyes said, "In your dreams."

"Okay, I think we are done here," said the principle. I sighed. Finally.

We were in the car before anyone started talking. "I can't believe you three," said Carlisle. "You almost gave out who we are."

"How?" asked Emmett. "Anyone would loose their temper with those butt holes."

"Have you ever heard anyone…" Carlisle paused. "…Any human get another human stuck in a toilet?"

"Well no, but…" said Emmett.

"Anyone could have given a girl a black eye," I protested.

"Yes, but you have been getting in all sorts of trouble. Your teacher made you write an essay for disrupting in class and another teacher saw you in the lunch room fighting with Chelsea."

"It wasn't fight. The only one who got hurt was my potato. Besides she started that one."

"So, she started _that _one," said Emmett emphasizing that.

"What is _his_ punishment?" I asked looking over to Emmett. I've been dying to know all day.

Carlisle looked over to Emse. "I was thinking of having our house spotless," said Emse. "But, to a vampire that wouldn't be that hard. So, we …… I …… haven't chosen it yet."

I heard Emmett sigh in relief. "How about he starts a cleaning service for humans," I said glaring at him. "He can't use his powers at all."

He glared at me. "I bet if I find a stain though I will rub it so hard I will knock down the wall."

"Oh please, you'd be the person who created the stain."

"You still have to go to Kim's birthday party," said Emmett.

"Ugh,' I moaned.

"Why is it a punishment to go to your friends house?" asked Carlisle

"She is not my friend. She is an annoying git."

Carlisle glared at me. "Nessie,"

"She is nothing like me. She is like a nonstop talker, she likes the same things 3rd graders like, and she is a goodie-two-shoes."

"What exactly does she like that third graders like?" asked Emmett.

"Like unicorns or Hannah Montana," I said.

"Why is Hannah Montana a "third grade thing?" asked Rosalie.

"So, are you saying I don't have to go?" I asked.

"Yes, you are going," said Carlisle. "Your Aunts and Uncles decided that punishment."

"Ugh."


	14. Chapter 14

"Hi, Nessie!" said a very enthusiastic Kim.

"Hey," I said faking a smile.

"Goodbye, Renesmee," said Carlisle.

"Thanks for dropping her off, bye," said Kim's mom.

Carlisle left. I turned to look at Kim. Time for my torture. A dog came running up toward me, licking me.

"That is scrabbles. Remember? I told you about him," said Kim as she stroked the dogs head. I think she did mention it but I probably forgot.

"Here, I want you to meet my family," said Kim as she grabbed my hand. She dragged me into the living room. They had a love seat to the left and a very large sofa to the right. There was a very large flat-screen in the center. 3 teenage girls wear sitting on the sofa.

"This is Susan," said Kim. She pointed at the oldest girl. She was probably a senior. She was the tallest. She had brown hair and was wearing a floral pink skirt with a pink sweater vest. Which would be in style 50 years ago.

"This is Zoey," she said pointing to the younger one. She was probably a Sophomore. She had a lot more style. She was wearing tight jeans with an Hollister shirt.

"And this is Abigail," she said finally. She was probably a freshmen. She was wearing a long jean skirt with a blue, button up shirt. Which would be in style 80 years ago.

I looked over at Kim I really never noticed her fashion since. She was wearing blue jeans. Looser then Zoey's but not as loose as Abigail's. Her top was a purple sweater vest like Susan's. I stopped and thought what I was doing. Alice has rubbed off on me.

"Where can I put my stuff?" I asked. My sleepover bag and present where getting heavy.

"Over there, in the hallway," she said pointing in that direction. "Here, let me take it." I gave her my bags she looked like she was going to fall over. The bag really wasn't that heavy.

I looked over at the teenagers. Susan had the remote, but none of them were watching the TV. They were all looking at me. They kept bringing their eye balls from my shoes to my hair. I looked at what I was wearing. Alice has given me some since. I am wearing black jeans with a cream colored, decretive top. It was one of those shirts with a v neckline. I wore the necklace Aro gave to Mom. It was a little dressy but when you live with Alice you don't have much of a choice.

"Where did you get that necklace?" asked Susan.

"My mother," I said.

"It looks extremely expensive," said Susan now standing up. Of course, it was excpensive it was a white diamond the size as a golf ball. She was holding it. "Is that a real diamond?"

I didn't know what to say. "Umm." At that moment Kim came back in the room.

"What?" she asked. She saw Susan holding my necklace. "Where _did_ you get that?" She too came over to look at my necklace. Note to self: don't wear necklace out in public. I wanted to wear it today because it went great with my outfit. I just tried to act dumb. "Do you like it?"

They never answered. They just kept looking at it. "_Is _that a real diamond?"

I'm keeping with the dumb act. "I don't know."

"Hmm," said Susan as she sat down. Great. I've been here 10 minutes and she already thinks I robbed a jewelry store.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Kim.

"I don't know?" I said.

"Well, before we do any of that, let's eat," said Kim's mom.

We went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Here you go, Nessie," said Kim's mom as she set down the bowl of spaghetti.

"Umm, I don't mean to be rude but what do you want me to call you?" I asked. I was tired of calling her "Kim's mom" and I also don't know what to say to her if I need her or to address her.

"Mrs. McGriff would be fine, thank you," she said.

I started eating. It was delicious. I ate in silence or more or less awkwardness. I listened to Kim and her sisters discussion. Susan was apparently a strait a student. She got in a fight with her teacher arguing that she was right.

"I was like, Mr. Baker you can't be right. If the equation states that x=13 then the first parentheses should be 45. Then he looked in his book and I was right," she said smiling.

IT WAS SO BORING!

Kim's sisters were as bad as her! You think Kim is annoying? Well, wait till you get stuck in a house with 4 Kims for 16 hours! That is 960 minutes or 57,600 seconds. It is torture! I'm counting down the seconds till I can leave. Okay, I can't believe I'm going to say this: It was not worth punching Chelsea for this. That's right, I said it! Now you can think of the pain I am in right now.

"Would you like some tea, Nessie?" asked Kim. I looked at her. That tea loving freak. Okay iced tea or green tea but not using tea leaves from a bucket. That wasn't even a problem, she has a whole stock in her room. A whole cabinet full of freaking tea leaves! I think this family is from the 15 hundreds.

**A/N------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A few things I modeled stuff after:**

**Kim's house is based of my BFF's house.**

**Mr. Baker is my BFF's last name (different one :D)**

**Zoey's was originally named Cami (my other BFF) but I thought it would be too rude. Her fashion stayed the same. But instead of areopostodale (which she wears a lot) I put Hollister (because I can spell it :D) **

**I was watching Narnia: Prince Caspian at the time so I modeled Susan after the Susan in the movie (it really isn't that close but I got the hair and name and some other qualities about.)**

**I was watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and a few things are modeled after that:**

**Mrs. McGriff was modeled after Mrs. Weasly**

**I saw a hippogriff and McGriff formed from it**

**Tea leaves also ( if you seen the movie you would no :D)**

**____________________________________________________**

**I am sorry about the tea thing if it offended anyone I am sorry ****L.**

**I am not a personally big fan of tea. I hate it.**

**(Never tried it. Never even seen it. I am a bigger fan of soda J.) **


	15. Chapter 15

"Got any Queen of Shovel?" asked Kim.

I rolled over. "It is spades and Go fish," I said for the hundredth time. Go Fish is easy, but not for Kim. I have beaten her over 20 times. Not joking. We've been playing this for over an hour. It was boring. An hour of Saying "Go Fish" gets to your head. I'm going to have a nightmare of me racing against a fish and the audience full of cards shouting, "Go Fish!"

"It's your turn, Nessie," said Kim trying to get my attention.

"Do you want to do something else?" I asked.

"Oh, okay. How about I open presents," she said. We had cake after dinner since I was the only guest.

I heard a thud. "AHHH!" shouted Kim. I turned around. She was on the floor. " I tripped over something and I banged my leg on the corner of the coffee table." I looked at her leg. It was covered in blood.

It looked delicious.

"Ouch," I mumbled still looking at the blood.

"Can you get me some paper towels?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said as I turned into the kitchen still looking at the blood.

Get a grip. I just went hunting a few days ago. I grabbed the paper towel roll and brought it to Kim. The blood was on the floor now. Mrs. McGriff was there trying to clean it up.

"Thank you, Nessie," said Mrs. McGriff. She grabbed the paper towel roll and started cleaning up the blood. I looked at the paper towels. I suddenly had an erge to grab them and start sniffing and licking it.

It looked _so _good.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I said as I ran down a hallway. I remembered something and ran back. "Where is the bathroom?" I asked.

"Down that hallway. It's the second door to your right," said Mrs. McGriff.

"Thanks," I said as I ran down the other hallway.

I shut the bathroom door and put the toilet lid down. I sat on the toilet seat. I'm just going to sit here till it starts to get cleaned up. **You coward. **Great, the voice is back.I'm not a coward. **Your sitting on a toilet in a locked bathroom. **I'm a vampire it is a smart thing to do. **Your friend needs you. **I really don't think she does and she is not my friend. **You are at her birthday party. **Yes, but as a punishment. **That is mean. You are her only friend. **Once again, she is not my friend. **You are to her. **I know but…

"Nessie, are you in there?" asked Kim on the other side of the door.

"Yeah, wait a second," I said. I flushed the toilet even though there was nothing in there. I turned the faucet handle to turn the water on. I waited a few seconds so she would think that I washed my hands and I opened the door. "Sorry. Looks like you cleaned up," I said looking at her leg. There was a little blood stain but she had a clean band-aid on it.

"Mom says that we have to go to bed soon," she said.

"Oh, okay," I said. Even though it was probably 10 or 11. Sleeping would be more exciting then what Kim would have planned. Even if it is about fish.


	16. Chapter 16

"Thank you _so _much, Emmett. I owe you one," I said as we were in the car leaving Kim's house.

"I hope it is okay that I picked you up a hour early," chuckled Emmett.

"It is perfectly okay. You saved me a game of charades with the whole McGriff family," I said. I shuddered thinking about what that would be like.

"Oh come on, it couldn't have been _that_ bad."

"She had her cake in the shape of a flower," I said. "And she is almost 13. It wasn't even a cool flower. It was a Barbie Flower."

"What?" laughed Emmett.

**One month later:**

**Chelsea's POV**

Yes. It was finally Friday. Friday, Friday, Friday. But not just a regular Friday. It was _my _Friday. _My _birthday party was on Friday. Today is _that _Friday. Do the math.

It is going to be awesome. I invited everyone except Kim and the brattiest person in the school.

Nessie.

Stupid nessie. Miss I'm-rich-and-popular-and-the-most-important-girl-in-the-world is not getting invited to the best party of the year. It makes me laugh just thinking about it.

Everyone is invited to the party (well not Kim and Miss IRAPATMIGITW(**A/N that is the Miss thing above just abbreviated.**) It is a Girl/ boy party. So it is going to be spectacular.

But, the highlight of the party is going to be the best part. We are going to TP Nessie's house! So that will show the brat that I can play hard ball too. My black eye is gone now but my brother is still scared of toilets and of Emmett.

That traitor. Giving in to what the Cullens want. Cullens. More people I hate. Just like Nessie, they are all FREAKS. Except Edward. He is _very _cute. Except that weird girl, um I forget her name. I think it is ringa or something. Anyways, she is so clingy to him.

**Nessie's POV**

This is it. This is Friday. Finally Friday. It was _the _Friday. Today is _the _Friday that Alice and Jasper are coming home. But they aren't just coming home, they are bringing a person. But not just that. They are also telling me the reason _why _they all went to Italy. Their plane comes home at 9:30 so at about 10 they will be home. So after tonight, if all goes well, I will know the truth.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chelsea's POV**

Okay. There is a flaw in the plan. Party goes to midnight and we are TPing Nessie's house at midnight. You see my problem. We can do it at 11 but they will probably be up at 11. So new plan: Egg Nessie's house at 10 till they find out, run, and then leave at midnight. Brilliant.

"Chelsea, can you pick up the living room?" asked Mom.

"That's what I am doing," I shouted.

**************************************************************************

"Hello, Todd," I said.

"Hi. Thanks for inviting me," he said. That was it. The last guest. I looked at my watch. 8:00. 2 hours to go.

**Nessie's POV**

I looked at my watch. 8:00. I have 2 hours to go. I looked back at my book. I tried to read but every 3 minutes I would turn and look at my watch. I was reading. I wasn't taking in a single word in it. I started shaking my foot up and down. I don't know if I was trying to speed up time or what. But it did not help. At all.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, I admit it. I am stalling. I have no idea how I am going to write the next chapter. **

**I wrote this the same day I wrote the other chapter. I could have easily added it on to the other one but it didn't fit right.**

**So I guess your going to have to wait a bit (for me that is about 3 DAYS.)**

**Hint for the new chapter: One person is going to be killed.**

**It might be the next one. It might be the one after that. IDK**

**But it is going to happen! **


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm sorry for the short chapters. Again I was stalling. Here is a long one. Hope you like it :D**

**Okay, it was quicker than I planned, but I was bored.**

**Btw I named this chapter: The Blood-Red eye **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nessie's POV**

Yup, that was it. A car door. I ran into the living room and looked out the window. It was too dark to see anything. There was a knock on the door. I ran for it. Dad got there before me.

"Hi, Edward!" said Alice. She hugged him and then me and the rest of the family. "Where is Jasper and Peter?" he asked.

Peter. That must be the guest that they brought.

"He is still in the car, giving Peter some ground rules," said Alice.

Jasper walked through the door way and another person came in. He was taller then Jasper and older then Carlisle (in human years.) He had blonde, tidy hair and was wearing blue jeans and a white T-shirt. Then I looked at his face…

…His eyes

They wear blood red. Of course they were. What was I thinking. The only other family that I know of is the family in Alaska. But, for some reason, that caught me of guard.

Jasper hugged the rest of the family. Peter shook hands while Jasper introduced the person's hand he was shaking until he came to me. "Hello, Nessie," he said. He had a British accent. But he had absolutely no contact with me.

"Hi," I responded. I looked down at the floor. I noticed I was still looking at his eyes. I looked at Alice. "So," I began.

"Fine, a promise is a promise," she shrugged. The family continued into the living room. They each found couch space except Mom and Dad. Mom sat on Dad's lap.

"Okay, this is Peter," Alice began. "His wife…"

"WAIT!" shouted Dad I turned to look at him.

SMACK.

Something hit the window. We all turned to look at the window. There was egg dripping down the glass.

**Chelsea's POV**

9:45. "Mom, It is time to go!" I shouted.

"Okay, remember, you each get to through 3 eggs. Let's get in the car," said Mom.

All of us crammed into Mom's van. We put the seats down and we could fit about 20. The rest of us had to stay home.

"Scoot over, Shelby. Your on my foot," I said.

"I'm sorry. Todd is taking up too much space," she said.

"Todd, scoot over."

"Okay, okay."

"Thank you," said Shelby. "I cant believe your mom is driving us."

"Nessie's Dad stole my Dad's job," I said.

"Dang right, he did," agreed Mom.

"He was our cities top Doctor till Carlisle came to town."

"We're here," said Mom. "What is your plan?"

"Okay, listen. Alicia and me will get the front right of the house, Todd and Tanner the front left, Zack and Mathew back right, and Jonathan and David back left. The rest need to fill in in between them. Everyone, grab 3 eggs," I said. They all started grabbing at the bag, trying to get an egg.

"When I count down from 5, everyone throw. After you have thrown all of your eggs, run back into the van." I said. "If they come out of the house, throw at them. Now everybody fan out." There were people running everywhere.

Once it looked like they were all in the right spot I started the count down. "Okay, in 5...4...3...2...1 THROW!" I shouted.

**Nessie's POV**

Dad ran out of the house and the rest of the family followed. Peter stayed behind looking nervous. I ran out of the house. There was screaming. It was dark. I couldn't see much but I did see a lot of kids running towards a pair of lights. I stared at the lights. What were they? It moved closer. Car lights. They were driving away.

I felt something hit my arm. I looked down. Yellow yoke was running down my arm. Gross. I wiped it on my pants. Another one hit my back and another on my pants. I saw a kid throw one at me. I dodged it and it hit the house.

I was trying to wipe off the yoke when I heard a very loud scream. I looked up. There was a dark blob with a very large blob close to it. I took out my cell phone and shined it on them trying to see who they were. I started walking closer. I looked closer and saw someone with pale white skin. His lips were touching the neck of a kid. I froze. I couldn't make out who was the kid. Then I saw the eye of the vampire. The blood-red eye.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It took me forever to try to get the wording right. It still isn't right. But, I guess I cant think of anything else to do.**

**Well , here you go. I would be updating more, but I am always doing something:**

**Golf, Volleyball, and going to Columbus.**

**I always have the chapter typed for days before I enter it. But I always enter the chapters from 7pm to 9pm.**

**BTW: I mean no offence to British people. It was the first thing that came to mind and it is shorter then Australian. :-D **


	19. Chapter 19

"Nessie, Honey, get in the house," said Mom.

"But…"

Mom put her hand on my back and led me to the house. Dad followed. Well, he began to. Then he started running toward the house. We walked onto the living room and everyone was running everywhere.

"Dad, what is going on?" I asked.

He came back down stairs with a bag and didn't even look at me. "Peter has just killed a kid."

"I know that. But, what are you doing?"

"A child has been killed, Nessie. We have to get out of here," he said as he ran form room to room.

We are finally going to leave.

But, do I want to? Why wouldn't I? I mean the only friend I have is annoying. Joseph is okay. I would probably miss him. I would get to leave Chelsea.

But, do I want to? Chelsea may be mean. But, she is fun to torture. We have out disagreements but they always are fun. If I left, I would miss Chelsea. I would get to leave Kim.

But, do I want to? Kim may be annoying but she sometimes can be funny. Like…like…like… Okay, so I wouldn't miss Kim.

Joseph was another story. I would completely miss him. He was so kind. I remember the first time I met him. He offered to carry my books. He always had a crush on me. I never, and still wont, ever feel the same thing for him. I've still got Jacob. I would…

"Nessie," asked a voice. I looked up. It was Carlisle. "Do you know who this is?"

I looked down and noticed what he was carrying. He and Emmett were carrying a stretcher with a dead body on it. I looked at the body. It was pale.

"His name is Todd," I said. I remembered him from a few days ago. I dropped my pencil and he picked it up responding, "Pencil your this is" I laughed. But, immediately stopped when I looked back at the body. He was dead.

"Where is Peter?" I asked.

"He ran off. He was really disappointed at himself," said Dad.

I nodded in agreement. "You know we don't have to leave," I said.

"Yes, we do," sighed Dad.

"But, know one probably saw him do it."

"Yes, one girl. Chelsea."

Chelsea. Of course she is the cause of this.

"We could blame it on an animal?"

"She saw what happened."

"Nobody will believe her."

"You want to stay here?" asked Dad. "From what you have told me, and what you have thought, I thought you would want to leave on the first chance you got."

"Yes, but I want to stay."

"I don't think we can stay, but I'll see what I can do. There really isn't that much of a chance though," he sighed.

"I know just can you at least try?"

"Okay, I will _try_. But, _please_ don't get your hopes up. Can you help me pack please?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Here it is. Please review and give me some ideas. **

**Sorry for the people who hoped another person would die. Kim and Chelsea aren't dead…**

…**Yet ;-)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sry for the such a long update. **

** I have been thinking about this story, why am I doing this, this is a stupid story, im a horrible writer, I have no intentions of being a writer, the only reason I did this was to see how this thing works. I am even thinking of discontinuing the story. I mean wats the point? But now that i said that I probably will continue it…oh well, continue reading this chapter. It is my favorite one :D !**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

How am I supposed to sleep! Here I am, sitting in the living room, lying on Jake's lap while Dad has a "family meeting."

I would be in my room "Sleeping" If I wouldn't have begged dad to let me stay with Jacob. Jacob could attend the "family meeting" so I get to attend it too. Or listen in, as I would call it.

"Nessie wants to stay," said Dad. He was obviously ignoring what I just said.

"We can't," said Rosalie.

"We could easily blame it on an animal," argued Dad.

"Yes but, Chelsea saw Peter," said Jasper.

"What could we do to stop Chelsea from telling?" asked mom. Well, that was a simple question: just kill her.

"No," snapped Dad. Dad glared at me. The family stared at him curiously. But, as fast as they did, they decided to drop it.

"We could tell her," offered Emmett.

"That's an option," said Carlisle.

"We could just sit back and watch her get thrown into a padded cell," said Jacob. Carlisle just looked at him. "Hey, it has been done before."

"You know what I don't get? Why couldn't Edward hear that they we're going to egg us before they did it?" asked Mom. Everyone looked at Dad.

"I guess I just was too busy reading Peter's mind trying to stop him if he was getting too out of control."

"That still doesn't solve our problem," said Emse.

"We still have the option of moving," said Alice.

"How about we wait," said Emse. "There is no point of leaving if Chelsea doesn't even believe what she sees."

"She saw what she saw and believed what she saw, or what she thought she saw," argued dad.

"Maybe tonight she will think it over and decide she was just seeing things," I said.

"Nessie, go to sleep," said Mom. How was I supposed to sleep during this?

"Try," said Dad. I closed my eyes and acted like I was getting comfortable. I actually was, with Jake's very warm lap and I was really tired. What was is? Like 2 in the morning.

"I think we should go with Emse's plan," said mom.

"We should take a vote ," said Carlisle.

"We are going along with Emse's plan." said Dad. "I already counted. Nessie needs sleep." I wont argue with him on that.

"Well, at least we know what is going to be in tomorrow's newspaper: Missing Boy, mysterious death," said Emmett.

"You have to wait 24 hours before you can claim a person as missing," said Mom.

"What are we going to do with the body?" asked Emse.

"There is no blood left in the body," said Carlisle. "We can't put the body in the forest to act like it was killed by an animal. It is just too mysterious. I do feel bad for the family though. They wont have the body at the funeral."

Funeral. The last funeral I had been to was very depressing. I mean it isn't supposed to be happy. But, they are awful. A joyless crowd commiserating over a dead carcass. But in this case, no body to commiserate over.

"Shouldn't we at least burry him?" I asked.

"That would be the right thing to do, we'll have our own personal ceremony here, tomorrow," said Dad.

"Shouldn't we find Peter?" asked Alice.

"I suppose we should. But are we still going to tell Nessie about Peter?" asked Jasper.

Oh man, how could I forget about that? I was waiting a week for this day and now I just forgot about it. I guess I was a little busy thinking about we were gonna move and about the whole Todd getting killed thing.

"No, Nessie needs sleep," said Dad.

"What? I am perfectly capable if staying awake for that," I argued.

"It will give you nightmares," said Alice. Is it really _that _bad? Probably not. Just them being over protective.

"Can I still hear it?" I asked.

"Honey, you need some sleep go to bed we will tell you later," said Mom.

I finally gave up and headed up stairs. I got on my Pajamas and brushed my teeth. I climbed into bed and snuggled with my blankets. I got my self situated and Jacob came in my room.

"Goodnight, Nessie," said Jacob. He put the blankets over me even though they were perfect already. Now, they are perfecter.

"Goodnight, Jake," I said as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_NO!" I shouted. Demetri just grinned at me. He threw Joseph's dead body onto the pile. The pile was the bodies of my classmates. I was crying my eyes out. Beside that pile was Peter, or what was left of him after Jane and Felix finished him off. _

_The Volturi were continuing their raid through the school. Jacob held on to me trying to stop me from escaping. "LET ME GO!," I screamed through my tears. I tore away from him and ran towards the school. _

_Most of the school was on fire. It was a living Hell. I ran through the fire and fallowed them into my Reading class. I saw Chelsea huddled into a ball in the corner of the classroom. Her face was covered in tears, her clothes had holes in them, her hair was untidy, and had cuts all over her face. _

"_I'M SORRY!" she screamed. _

"_You know of our existence, now you must pay the price," replied Aro as him and the rest of the Vulturi walked slowly toward her. She was cornered._

_She kept screaming and repeating herself. The vulturi kept coming in closer and closer. 2 people from the vulturi jumped on her. I saw Chelsea's head role to the floor._

I gasped. I opened my eyes. I was back in my room. I was covered in sweat. I wiped my hair out of my face. It was just a dream. I took a hair band from my rist and put my hair into a loose pony tail. I crawled back into my blankets, closed my eyes, and tried to fall back asleep.

"_Yes, that is right. RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN IS A VAMPIRE LIKE THE REST OF HER FAMILY!" shouted Chelsea. She was standing on a table in the cafeteria with the rest of the school below her. It looked like it was a pep rally except the people watching her had pitchforks and torches. I walked in at the wrong time. As soon as they saw me the started chasing me through the school. _

"_FREAK!"_

"_BURN HER!"_

"_U LEACH!"_

"_GO DIE IN A HOLE!"_

"Honey, are you okay?" What? Why would an angry mob ask me that? "Nessie, Nessie, wake up!" I opened my eyes. It was mom. "Are you okay, I heard screaming."

"Yeah I'm okay, bad dream," I said as I rubbed my eyes. Mom's eyes became wide open. "Mom it is okay, no need to freak."

She still looked worried. Why did I have to tell her it was a nightmare. Now she wont tell me the story about Peter. But, Alice promised. "Are you sure your okay?" asked Mom.

"Yes, I'm fine. Can you get me a glass of water?" I asked.

"Okay, Sweaty," she said as she left the room.

I lyed back down in bed. 2 nightmares in one night. New record. Ugh, I am so lame. I am so original. Pitchforks and torches. I need to stop watching TV.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Party! Be happy. It is a very long chapter! 4 pages on Microsoft word. GO ME!**

**This is not a romance story between Jacob and Nessie because people have been asking questions. Between their age difference I fallow what Jacob said in breaking dawn, "All I want is for her to be happy." or something like that.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay I recently found a mistake when the teacher made Nessie and Chelsea make an essay, it was 500 words not pages. Thanks for pointing that out, "Buggy"**

**Okay, the long and waited for: VULTURI STORRY! I wasn't going to put it this way but you people wanted it and it works out fine. Read on!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Oh, what a wonderful day it was yesterday. Not. I went to a funeral and had a very sucky bedtime story. The story of Peter:

_Most of the family was gathered in my bedroom. Emmett was sitting on my dresser, Carlisle was standing by the doorway, Emse sat in a chair, Dad stood while holding Mom, Alice was sitting on my bed, and Jasper and Peter were down stairs in the living room._

_Alice cleared her throat and started talking, "Peter lived in England with his wife. They have lived there for centuries. One night, his wife brought home a baby. She had created an immortal child. Her theory was that the baby would be perfectly behaved and the Vulutri would never find out about him. In about a week it had a tantrum and killed 20 humans in London. The Vulturi never found out or if they did they did not think of it as an immortal child. A few days later the child had another tantrum. He killed another 20. This time one day past and he killed another 20. The Vulturi found out by then or they came to investigate. Most of this is just estimating."_

"_Aro, Demetri, Felix, Jane, and Alec tracked them down. They found the immortal child along with Peter and his wife. They disposed of his wife and of the child. Peter would have been disposed of too if it wasn't for is power. You see, Peter has an unusual talent. He can create actual shields. Not like your mother's that stops powers from the mind. His is an actual shield. It can stop physical attacks and it is indestructible. So of course the Vulturi wanted him. Peter accepted and left with them back to Italy."_

"_Although Peter is over 400 years old he hasn't heard much of the Vulturi. He new the laws by vampires they have meet through the years. He didn't know much of what they do. He never knew what the consequence were if you break the laws. The first time he found that out was with his wife." _

"_The first time the Vulturi took him out to do their bidding was in Brazil, for a case that involved revealing the vampire secret. One human saw the vampire hunting. The human spread it around on a newspaper, many newspapers turned her down because of the insane story. One newspaper took the idea and got it font page news. The Vulturi came down killed the vampire, killed the human that saw the vampire hunt, and killed every human that could have possibly read the newspaper, except 5. They took those 5 humans, knocked them out, and placed them by a tree with a very large gun in his their hands. So, in the morning all the towns people would believe they committed the crime. It was pretty obvious that they did do it. So, the town punished them by death. Peter was sickened by the way they did things. He believed that they acted over reactive…"_

"_Which they did," interrupted Dad._

"_Anyway, when they were leaving he talked to another Vulturi member, Brian. He said this is what they usually did, kill any possible threat. Once they got to Italy, Peter asked if he could leave the Vulturi and return to England. Aro said no. Peter decided to stay and wait to see if anything got better. He was also was disgusted of they way they ate. I wont tell you the details, but they don't hunt humans there, they lure them there. Back in London, Peter hunted, still not in a way as civil of us, but he made sure not to take the biggest part of family. For example, he may hunt a depressed person, an elderly person, a sick person, or maybe even a lonely person. He wont kill a father or a mother of young children. It is civil to an extent."_

"_He did other Vulturi "missions," None of which went better, he had to kill the people he wouldn't normally kill. If he could sleep he wouldn't sleep well at night. He asked Aro again and got the same reply. So, he tried to escape. It didn't work out so well. He did some things he shouldn't have done. He took some very expensive jewels, he was going to repay the families he had helped to destroy, and broke a few things, on accident of course," said Alice. I heard a laugh from down stairs. I couldn't tell if it was Emmett or Peter. " Then he was caught. It wouldn't have been so bad if Aro wouldn't have touched him. He found all the thoughts of his of how he was going to repay the families and the thoughts of his conscience."_

"_This is were we come in. They were either going to kill him, let Jane "give him a few" or let him go because he wasn't worth the time. They decided they were going to give him a trial. He asked our family to help him plead innocent. So, we left a few at a time making sure they wouldn't ambush us all if we were together and we couldn't leave you alone. Well, to make a long story short, we won," finished Alice. "Any questions?"_

"_Why would they ambush you?" I asked._

"_The Vulturi don't like us," said Emmett._

"_Why?" I asked. _

_Alice looked like she was going to talk but Dad cut in. "They don't like us being _vegetarian _vampires." I highly think that that was the full answer._

And of course, that didn't give me any nightmares. Not just because of the Peter story, the story about what happed in Brazil. It sounded very close to what might happen with Chelsea.

"Nessie, come get your breakfast. We have cinnamon toast!" sang Alice. I wiped the eye crust out my eye and headed down stairs.

"How did you sleep?" asked Mom.

"Like a baby," I lied. I stayed up till midnight thinking, then woke up at 3 from a nightmare. I looked at dad. He looked really regretful. "Dad, I am fine." He looked away and had a huge grin.

The _Verizon tone _started playing from my cell. I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Kim." Shoot. Why didn't I look at the color ID. Kim is the reason for color ID. "We are at you house."

SHE IS AT MY HOUSE! "you…my…house…why?" I managed to get out. So, that was why Dad was smiling.

"We're here to pick you up, Silly."

"No, I'm fine. My brother can drive me." Dad mouthed a no. "Okay, I'll be right out," I moaned. I ended the call.

"Be nice," said Mom as she handed me my bag. I moaned and found Susan's car.

It was a Green Bug. I opened the backseat. It smelled like McDonalds. There was empty McDonalds bags everywhere. "Hey, Nessie," said Kim

I didn't respond. "Can you please get in the car we are going to be late," said Susan. We still had 10 minutes. I got in the car and sat down. Susan started driving. She was slow. No wonder we were going to be late. I am so used to "Vampire driving." We usually got there in about 5 minutes. I think Susan might even drive slow for a human. We barley made it to the school on time. "We're here," announced Susan.

I tried to stand up but my pants were stuck to the seat. I pulled harder and got out of the car. I felt my pants and felt something sticky. I looked at my pants. There was ketchup stuck to my pants. I must of sat on ketchup in the car. I ran to the bathroom and tried to wipe it off. It wouldn't come of.

"We're already late, come on Nessie," said Kim.

"Okay, I'm coming." I pulled down my shirt to try and cover it up. It worked okay but it kept popping back up. I pulled it down and ran to homeroom.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**My rule will be for now on, as long as I have ideas I will keep typing. So, it will be continued. I can make the update sooner if you give me ideas. Love the reviews, keep them coming and the fav storys and alerts. **


	22. Chapter 22

**i would have rather have this chapter before the last but i wanted to end the, "your stalling" reveiws. but this works out okay. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Time: Friday, 10:45 pm**

**Chelsea's POV**

"Chelsea, are you okay? You look pale and look like you are going to be sick," said Alicia. We were in the car and we just left Nessie's house.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. I wasn't fine. I was worse than fine. I was horrible. I saw… well I don't know what I saw. I saw a man, that I have never seen before, bighting Todd in the neck and killing him. Or that is what I think I saw. Or what I thought I saw. Ugh, I am so confused.

"Are you sure?" asked Alicia.

"I said I'm fine!" I said. I didn't mean to shout but I needed to think. She looked sort of hurt that I yelled though. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said, probably lying. Oh well, I have other things to worry about.

I know he did something to Todd because I saw Nessie's cell phone light shine on him. He looked like the rest of the Cullens. He was probably an uncle or something. It really looked like he bit him. But that is insane. My eyes are probably playing ticks on me. I chuckled. For him to bite him and end up killing him sounds like a fairy tale. Almost like a vampire. My smile dropped.

A lot like a vampire. The Cullens are all adopted and yet they all look the same even though none of them, I don't think, have an actual blood connection. The color of their eyes, their skin color, and the perfect bodies. Then, the man I saw today, bit a person in the neck, and killed him. That was after a while of bighting though. Maybe in that time he was sucking his blood. I shook my head. I mean, what are the chances of them being vampires. Vampires don't even exist.

"Is everyone here?" my mom asked as we pulled into the driveway. She turned around and counted. She finally noticed that one was missing. "Where is Todd?" Everyone looked at each other. I looked at the floor and let a tear escape. "Everyone get out of the car. I'm gonna go see if I can find him back at the Cullen's house."

"Shouldn't we wait for the kids to meet their parents?" asked Alicia.

"Oh, I guess we should," said Mom.

*************************************************************

**Time: Saterday, 1:45 am**

I don't this parents understand the concept of "The party ends at midnight." A lot of them get here at midnight and then talk for an hour. Todd's mom came to pick up her son. We told her that he went over and started talking with the Cullens. He said he will come home when he is done there. That idiot, she believed us. Plus, my mom is a very good liar.

Me, Alicia, and my mom drove back to Nessie's house. "Are you okay?" asked Mom. I nodded. I was letting out more tears than I planned. "Are you sure? You look pale, like your going to vomit, and like you are crying. Do you know anything we don't?"

Nothing you wont find out, I said in my mind. "I am fine."

"Okay, we're here," said Mom. There were lights on in the house.

"Lets ask them if they have seen them first before we look," I said. We don't have to look at all if they confess.

We walked up to the porch and knocked on their door. Carlisle answered. "Hello, Mrs. Houston," he said. I herd some talking and someone shouting, "Hide it!" then fallowed by a "Shh!" Probably talking about Todd's body.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen," said Mom, mocking his tone.

Carlisle merely smiled. "Please, come in." We walked into the house. It was huge, looked great, and probably was really expensive. We sat in a white sofa that was probably thousands of dollars. The rest of the Cullens also came into the living room. Nessie didn't come in though. Probably asleep. Lucky her. Also the man I saw bite Todd came in. "This is Peter, he is an old friend of mine. Nessie is asleep. But, if you need her, we can bring her down here."

"No, that wont be necessary. We are looking for someone. Have you seen a boy here. We cant find him." Which was a lie, we haven't tried to find him.

"When was the last time you saw him?" he asked.

"When we were at your house," she said, with a hint of embarrassment in it.

"Before or after you egged us?" asked Jasper.

"We are very sorry about that. I had no idea that they were going to do that. Chelsea is going to be grounded for a very long time," she said. Which was all lies.

"Can you please tell us what happened? Chelsea or Alicia of course because you weren't there," said Edward in a you-are-totally-lying voice. "How about Chelsea?"

I cleared my throat. " Todd was with Tanner in the front left of the house and when you guys came out. We ran back into the car and he didn't get in. We thought everybody was in the car when we left. We even counted." I lied about the counting thing.

"So, are we talking about? Todd or Tanner?" asked Carlisle.

"Todd." There was a pause when nobody spoke. Probably trying to make up a cover up story.

"What does he look like?" asked Emmett. Ugh, I was getting tired of this show.

I explained the details then another silence came. "I don't think we have seen him, sorry," said Edward. "Have you checked his house? Maybe he walked to his house from here."

"Oh well, we will find him, bye," said Mom as she ran out the door dragging me behind her. I was dragging Alicia. She must of really wanted to get out of there. So did I. there was something spooky about that house.

"Goodbye," I heard Carlisle say.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**i would love it if you could tell me what i need to look closer at my editing, spelling, grammer, punctiation, or something else.**

**Reveiws makes me write quicker! Please Reveiw!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. If I did, well I wouldn't write on this thing now would I?**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nessie's POV**

"Oww," I said as I woke up. I was in art and I fell asleep again. I had no idea why I was so tired. I looked over at Kim and at what she was holding. "Did you just poke me with a pencil?"

"Well, you were asleep, Silly." She obviously found no problem with her poking me in the head while I was having a very lovely dream. We were back in Forks, when I used to be home schooled. Back in the day were all I would do would be chase Emmet around the house.

I wiped the eye gunk out of my eye and tried to fallow the rest of the lesson.

Lunch was next. I was walking towards the line when a girl came up a rudely bumped into me. "What's her problem?" I asked Kim. It wasn't just that girl, many people were bumping into me on purpose. But, as soon as the walked away the rubbed their shoulders because they hurt. That's why you never bump into a vampire. I walked fast, still getting shoved and getting called very rude names. Kim was way back there. She was getting washed away by the river of people coming out of their classroom.

I looked forward and tried to get to the lunch line as quick as I could. There was a click of about 5 people walking by, all of which flipped me off. I paused in my walking with my mouth wide open, standing in complete shock. What would make them this mad at me? Kim finally caught back up with me and I continued my speed-walking. "Do you know what their problem is?" I asked.

"I don't…" She didn't need to answer. Chelsea was sitting at her usual lunch table wearing a sling and had a black eye. Surrounded by students, mostly boys. I walked over to the table to find out what she did. Not what happened to her but what she did to me. Obviously, people flipping me off and Chelsea with another black eye would some how connect.

As I walked over to the table, the students started moving away from me like I had some kind of contagious virus. I walked faster, practicality in a run. Until I slammed my hands down on the table. "What did you do?" I yelled.

"I broke…" I cut her off.

"Not you, you git, me!"

"You and your family attacked me, if you must know."

"We did what?"

"They. Attacked. Me. Do I need to speak slower?"

"Which ones?" I asked.

"You, Dr. Carlisle, and your brother."

"Which brother?"

"The strong one."

"We did not!" I shouted. Jasper was a possibility if she bled. But, not Grandpa. He hated violence and Emmett would never do that and I never attacked her…recently. She must be lying. She didn't really break her arm. I looked closer at her "black eye." IT WAS MAKE-UP! "You lying..," I was about to swear but she cut me off.

"Can I talk to you in the bathroom?" she asked.

"The what? NO!" That lying son of a gun is giving me orders? She stood up and took my arm. She drug me to the bathroom.

"What do you want!" I shouted.

"Tell me about Peter," she commanded.

"What? You get some smart-ass kids to come a flip me off, you lie about your injuries you blame me, my father, and brother for doing it, and then you drag me into a girls bathroom and tell me what to do! Plus how do you even know about Peter?" Yes, wonderful day so far.

"I was at your house…"

"You broke into my house!"

"No, your dad let me in." I was yelling my head off and she was sitting there not taking any acknowledgment to my anger.

"Well, then what were you doing at my house!" I was so getting Grandpa for this.

"We were looking for Todd." I gulped. I had no clue if they created a cover up story or not. I waited for her to continue. "I know Peter killed Todd."

"Peter didn't kill Todd," I argued.

"I saw it happen."

"No, you didn't because it _didn't _happen."

"Oh, then what happened?"

"I…I don't know he was _your_ responsibility! When you EGGED my house! Oh. And believe me I am going to get you back for that so bad, your going to wish I never moved here!"

"I have wished that ever since you stepped foot into this school."

"But, this still doesn't make sense, why do people here hate me?"

"I told people that you tripped me after your family "attacked" me and I broke my arm," she laughed. Oh, so she thought this was funny.

"You did what! What did I ever do to you?"

"For starters, you moved here, 2nd you gave me a black eye, 3rd you ruined my birthday party, and a 4rth reason I am not going to tell you yet."

"How on Earth did I ruin your birthday party? You threw eggs all over me! That was what you wanted right?"

"Well, you came out of your house when we could have gotten more eggs on the house and Peter killed Todd."

"Well, excuse me for stopping you from doing permanent damage to our house and for the last time, Peter did not kill Todd!"

"It wouldn't have been _permanent _damage and if he didn't then what happened to him?"

"I don't know he was _your _responsibility!"

"Will Renesmee Cullen please report to the office. Renesmee Cullen please report to the office, thank you," said the intercom. I looked up at the speaker, swore under my breathe and headed out to the office.

I ran into the office. All the eyes in the cafeteria were on me. Apparently, me, alone with Chelsea, in a bathroom, was dangerous. But I am pretty sure none of them really give a damn that Chelsea was hurt. They probably just wanted someone to gossip about and a person to be mean to. I walked up to the secretary and stood there in front of her desk. "What do you need," I said through my teeth.

"The principal would like to see you."

I swore under my breathe again and walked into the office. I saw the principal and a cop. How does news travel this fast? "Will, you please come with me," he ordered. I gulped then obeyed.

He didn't say another word. He walked out of the office in a very cop-like fashion and I fallowed. His police car was parked by the curb. It was a lot like Grandpa Charlie's car. He opened the back door for me and I sat in the seat. I got myself situated while he started to drive. "Sir, where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to the county jail. Your dad is there along with your brother, Emmett."

Somebody most of told their parent and called the cops because they "beat up a little girl." I felt like the wind just got knocked out of me. We were going to get sued just because of a stupid lie made by a stupid Chelsea. Or maybe even worse, Grandpa would go to jail and Emmett would go to Juvie! I swear, Chelsea will never live another day if he goes to prison.

I sat in the back of the car quietly, thinking of ways I could get Chelsea back. Some went as far as her murder. If you think about it, in a worst case scenario, Todd was her responsibility, he died. She lied and Carlisle went to jail and Emmett would go to a juvenile detention center. Carlisle would be fired from his job and have a permanent mark in all police departments so he could never get another job in America. Emmett would get kicked out of high school so we would all have to move and…and…I am so going to kill Chelsea.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, without them it would be another 3 days before I updated. Please review, it means a lot to me and have a great day!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, more questions have been asked about this subject. Nessie and Jacob are not dating. She is 12 and he is 16. That is kind of sick for me. I fallow what he said in breaking Dawn:**

"**All I want her to be is happy." I fallow that rule. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We arrived at the police station around 10 minutes later. The jail had brick walls and was a little smaller then my school. I walked into the building and I saw Carlisle in hand cuffs, sitting in a chair, Emmett was beside him. They could of easily not gotten arrested, they're vampires for Pete's sake. But of course, Carlisle had to be good and come in peace, dragging along Emmett.

The police officer took me to his office. It reminded me a lot like the principals office. He sat be

hind the desk and motioned for me to sit across from him. It wasn't like you see in movies. In his office he had pictures of his family everywhere, there was tons of light in the room, and he smiled at me.

He had a picture with his wife and newborn baby. His wife was skinny, but not too skinny. She had red hair and wearing a green shirt. The baby was wrapped in a blanket, getting held by his mom and the officer had his arm around her waist. It reminded me of a picture we have at our house of me, Mom, and Dad.

There was also another picture, it was of a boy, around my age, that was in a soccer uniform and holding a trophy in one arm and a water bottle in an other. He was wearing a red uniform with flames down the side of the sleeves with black shorts. He was at a soccer field and was covered in sweat. His hair was messed up and had some dirt in it. That boy, was Todd.

I gulped. "This is my family," said the officer. "This is my wife Cami, she works for the 911 calls, and my newborn son, James." He picked up the picture of Todd. "This is Todd. This picture was taking after he won the soccer tournament. He is recently missing," he said sadly.

"But enough about that, I'm going to ask you a few questions and you are going to answer me truthfully," he said. I nodded my head. He grabbed a few papers from his desk and sat them on top. "What is your father like?"

My father meaning Carlisle. "He is sweet, very nice, helpful. He is very generous and hates violence. He…" he raised his hand for me to stop.

"Has he abused you in any way?"

"No, like I said, he hates violence," I said.

"There is not need to be afraid, tell me the truth."

"That is the truth." He sat back in his chair, trying to decide if I was lying.

"You can tell me anything, I promise. We can get you and your family away from him."

"I don't want to leave him."

"I know that you love your father, but if he is abusing you, we need to get you out of there."

"He isn't."

"Has he ever abused any one else in the family?"

"No!" He wasn't taking a no for an answer. I wonder how much he is getting paid to do this.

"What about your brother, Emmett? Has he done anything to hurt you or your family?"

"No." He has done some things annoying. For example, the water dumping but never harmful.

He sat back in his chair and looked at me again. "We have a file that says your father, brother, and you, beat up a little girl."

"Well, we didn't. The person that claimed the file is lying."

"Do you know her?"

"Yes, sadly, I do"

"Do you two not have a very good relationship?"

"Um, well, no, not really." I needed to choose my words better.

"How long have you been enemies?"

Isn't there an amendment saying that I don't have to answer this. Um, I plead the sixth, I think. But I think that is only when you are in the court of law.

"Are you going to answer?" he asked.

"Well, I wouldn't call it "Enemies," I said. And I would completely call it enemies. "We have never been friends or anything."

He sighed. "Wait here."

I sat there for an hour, still looking at the picture of Todd. I let a tear escape. He was happy he could of had a great life, but it was cut short, just because of a stupid accident. They all still think he is missing. People wasting their time walking around the forest looking for something that isn't even there.

Another hour went, two hours of sitting in a police station office, looking at a kid, that was killed, because of me. It was technically my fault. If me and Chelsea didn't hate each other that much she wouldn't have egged our house and Todd would of never gotten killed.

The door opened and the officer came in. Finally. He sat back down where he did before. "We have looked over her injuries," he started.

Justice. Sweet justice. They know they are fake. They will drop all of the charges and _her _family will get in trouble. We can all go home and we it will be a happy ever after. "We found out that they are real."

"WHAT?" I yelled. How could they possibly be real? I saw them today and they where make up and a sling. Nothing broken!

"Would you like to talk to her?" he asked.

I already did talk to her but I wanted to find out what was going on. "Yes," I said through my teeth.

"Bring her in," he said looking at the door. Chelsea came in and shut the door behind her.

"Can we talk alone?" she asked.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," he said.

"You would hear me scream if she did anything," she said.

The police officer looked like he was going to argue but decided not to. "You have 10 minutes."

He left the room and Chelsea sat in his chair. I looked at her. Her black eye was real and the sling was the same. "What is going on? Your injuries were fake 2 hours ago."

"Yes, but when you were called down to the office, I knew they would be calling me down soon. Then they would find out that my injuries were fake and that would get_ my _family in trouble. So, I gave myself a black eye and a broken arm. With some help of course."

I laughed. "That has got to be the stupidest plan I have ever heard of. You gave yourself a black eye and broke your _own _arm?" I laughed again. "Have you ever heard of coming clean?"

"I'm not going to get me in trouble because I'm getting you in trouble. Believe me it will be worth it. Your father will go to jail and you and your brother will get kicked out of school," she smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Okay, I have decided this: I AM ENDING THIS STORY**_

_**So this is GOING TO BE THE LAST CHAPTER**_

_**Go on my profile to find out why.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"_This isn't the full reason you did this to me," I said. "I'm not stupid."_

"_I would argue with the last part but you are right on the first part. I have other reasons."_

"_You want me to tell you that you are right about Peter killing Todd?" I guessed._

"_I like being right," she smiled._

"_Well, its not going to happen because it didn't happen and my answer is not going to change."_

"_It will eventually because I know I am right and I think I found a way to prove my case."_

"_How?" I asked._

"_If I would tell you now, you would think I was insane. I'm getting back up information."_

"_And when will I expect to hear this way to prove your case?" I laughed._

"_Not for a while Todd's family is suing us," she said looking around. Someone is embarrassed._

"_Why?" I asked._

"_Their son went missing, on account of another family. They are going to sue somebody. He just happened to be my family's responsibility. But when I prove it was Peter's fault, my family will be off the hook," she smiled. _

"_Right, good luck with that. Actually I take my luck back. So what else do you want?"_

_She smiled. "You know me so well. I have some questions and some conditions."_

"_So, let me get this straight. You broke your arm and gave yourself a black eye. You clam false charges on my family and your making me answer questions, for you to drop the charges?" _

"_Yes," she replied._

_The police officer came back into the room with more officers. "The room is bugged. I thought I told you," I laughed. _

_She was sitting there, speechless. "Chelsea Houston, can you come with us?" said the officer._

_Chelsea stood up and fallowed one officer while another trailed her. She was really mad. She looked at me and she stuck her tongue out at me. That was the last time I saw, Chelsea Houston._

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**So that's it. It wasn't the best chapter and it wasn't supposed to be. This chapter has horrible writing mistakes all over it, I know, and I don't want to hear about them. I barely even edited it. I fixed the ones that popped out to me but nothing more. This is, what I think, is my least favorite chapter. But it is also my favorite because I am ending it. **_

_**This wasn't the way I was going to end it so it is a little confusing, more like a lot. Half of it I wrote thinking I was going to continue, the other half was when I knew I was ending it. I just want this story done.**_

_**Goodbye!**_


End file.
